Probando
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Danny ya había besado a un chico. A Molly le hervía la sangre de envidia. La había besado Dick Grant, un amigo de James. Jim dijo: "¡Qué asco!" solo para parecer desinteresado. Pero había que resolver el asunto. Incesto JSP/MIIW - reto El beso que lo inició todo de EEQCR - Gui


Gui: ¡Saludos! ¿Alguien se acuerda de mi fic Errores? Bien, esto es su precuela. Usando como excusa el nuevo reto Off-Scorse de Agosto del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas: "El beso que lo inició todo". Espero que os guste. Si queréis conocer la continuación de esto, solo tenéis qe pasaros por Errores.

Disclaimer: Rowling es la diosa y yo su hija mortal en esta tierra.

* * *

**Probando**

Su amiga Daniella ya había besado a un chico. Se lo dijo a todas cuando llegó por la tarde a su mesa en la biblioteca.

-¡Chicas! - susurró excitada (porque no podía hacer ruido).

-¿Qué? - dijeron varias, Molly entre ellas.

-Dick Grant me ha besado en el armario de las escobas.

Sonreía como si fuese la más mayor. Pero la más mayor del grupo era Molly. Ella era del 2003, y todas las demás del 2004. Pero Danny tenía más tetas que Molly y le había llegado la regla con 10 años, antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Dick Grant era un idiota que solo se interesaba por tetas, como todos los chicos.

Molly no estaba muy formada, pero no era plana. Ya tenía varios tops y pronto se compraría un sujetador. Además, ella ya había cumplido los doce en noviembre. Y la regla no tardaría en llegarle.

-¿Y cómo es besar a un chico? - preguntó Jenny.

-Muy difícil - decía Danny, haciéndose la enterada. - Pero yo sé.

-¡Anda ya! - saltó entonces Molly, hirviendo por dentro. - ¡Demuéstralo!

Entonces se miraron. Jenny un poco asustada, Danny aceptando el reto, Nina encantada, porque no lo había tenido que proponer ella.

Fueron como un grupo de soldados hacia los baños estropeados del segundo piso. Una vez allí, Danny entró en un cubículo.

-Tenéis que venir por orden alfabético de apellido - ordenó una vez dentro. Nina se aventuró a lo desconocido. Molly y Jenny no oían mucho. Solo risitas, susurros y un ruido de succión.

Nina salió radiante. Luego entró Jenny. Ella se asustó un poco y salió más rápido, no muy convencida. Y entonces entró Molly. Odiaba ser la última. Danny se acercó a ella y la besó un poco. Luego se separó y susurró:

-Tienes que abrir más la boca.

Molly le hizo caso, exasperada. Danny le metió la lengua y empezó como a comerle los labios. Se separó de nuevo.

-Haz lo mismo que yo con la lengua - dijo.

Molly la besó esta vez y le metió la lengua. Empezaron a pelearse con la lengua. No paraban. Fuera, Jenny y Nina se aburrían, pero Molly no quería parar. Danny quiso separarse pero Molly le agarró la cabeza para que no se fuera. Entonces Danny intentó algo que le había hecho Dick Grant. Metió su lengua entre los labios y los dientes superiores de Molly. Ella emitió un gemidito y Danny se separó.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? - inquirió Molly. Danny sonrió y abrió la puerta. Molly no tuvo más remedio que seguirle y quedarse sin respuesta.

Pero no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. ¡Danny había besado a un chico! Además con once años. A Molly no le entraba en la cabeza que le hubiese adelantado. No era el orden natural. El único consuelo que se podía sacar de eso era que entonces, era posible que Daniella muriese antes que ella, pero ni siquiera era seguro.

Decidió alcanzarla. Además, sabía cómo. Jim estaba ahí siempre que lo necesitaba, y lo necesitaba.

-Hola Mo - dijo él, pobre inocente, sin levantar la vista de sus deberes.

-¿Desde cuando haces los deberes, Jim?

-Siempre los hago. Así el profe cree que trabajo.

-Ah.

Silencio. Molly retomó el asunto.

-Jim...

-¿Hm?

-Necesito tu ayuda.

Eran las palabras mágicas. James levantó la cabeza de los deberes, sonriendo con su sonrisa de niño pícaro.

-¿Para qué? - En su tono de voz se botaba que toda su mente trabajaba al mil por ciento para idear trucos y trampas. Seguro que se le ocurrieron varios que luego puso en práctica.

-¿Sabes que Dick Grant ha besado con lengua a Daniella Derivan?

James lo recordó. Dick había llegado exultante diciendo que había besado ya a su tercera chica. Que como la primera había sido una chica mayor, sabía hacerlo bien. No sabía que era Daniella Derivan, pero le odiaba aún así por empezar tan fuerte cuando ninguno de los demás había hecho nada con chicas. De hecho, Greg y Harry habían pasado olímpicamente del asunto y Jim había dicho "qué asco" solo para no parecer interesado.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Pues que yo no he besado a ningún chico y Danny es más pequeña que yo. Y tú no ha besado a ninguna chica y Dick es más pequeño que tú, así que juntos podemos alcanzarlos.

James meditó un instante. Podía presumir de haber besado a una chica. Más aún si no podía decir quién era porque...

-Pero somos primos.

-Pero nadie lo va a saber, idiota. Solo podremos decir que ya hemos besado a alguien.

-Pero tú no eres mayor y no puedes ser mi novia. No me gustas.

-¡No hace falta ser novios ni gustarse Jim! Además, Danny no es mayor y Dick la ha besado. Danny y las demás nos hemos besado para practicar pero a mi me hace falta un chico. Si no, cuando llegue la hora de la verdad no sabré y será horrible.

Ese fue el argumento que convenció a Jim. La hora de la verdad. Así que aceptó.

Un rato después se encerraron en el armario de escobas.

-Vas a ver - dijo Molly.

Y sin preámbulos, le plantó los labios en la cara. Bueno, en la boca. E intentó meter la lengua entre los labios de Jim, herméticamente cerrados. No se separó para reclamar.

-Ábre la bocaa...

Jim le hizo caso: podía confiar en Molly, ¿no? La lengua de su prima se coló en su boca. A Jim no le hizo mucha gracia pero no tenía que ser menos y la imitó. Al final, se acostumbró y se besaron más veces. Hasta que sonó una campana y tuvieron que salir, cómplices.

Para Jim, sin embargo, esa vez no contaba como primer beso. Aunque lo recordaba perfectamente, cuando besó a la que sería su primera novia, medio año después (era Jenny Radcliffe) le pareció mucho más agradable. Besó a más chicas, entre ellas Danny y Nina, y algunas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

La segunda vez que besó a Molly tampoco contó. Le acababa de dejar su tercera novia (estaba en tercero y acababa de cumplir los catorce) y Molly quiso consolarle. Le acarició el pelo, la nuca. Y tocó un punto sensible que siempre tocaba Gwen. Y Jim no pudo evitarlo. Cerró los ojos y le besó el cuello, la mandíbula, los labios. Se imaginó que era Gwen y la besó como a Gwen. Molly tenía un recuerdo ardoroso de ese beso.

Y aunque para Jim solo contó como beso la tercera vez que besó a Molly, los dos solos en la Madriguera con quince años y en ropa interior, estaba claro que entre los tres primeros, había despertado el interés entre ellos. Había empezado algo. ¿El qué? Ni idea, pero era secreto y era una trastada más.

* * *

Os aseguro que no será el único "beso que lo inició todo". Voy a ir a pedir más :)... ¿reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
